Hasta el Final
by Blue Otome
Summary: Sakura Haruno lleva una feliz relación con Sasuke Uchiha, amándose ambos con locura. Desgraciadamente, una terrible enfermedad empuja a Sakura hacia la muerte, pudiendo acabar con su vida sin remedio. Ella, en un arranque de pánico, prefiere apartar a Sasuke de su lado para que no la vea sucumbir... ¿Podrá el amor de ambos superar esta situación? Advertencia: drama/lemon


Muy buenas a todos!

Os traigo esta historia que es un poco de llorar, sí, lo admito xD pero que me parece preciosa como concepto *w*  
A lo largo de los capítulos habrá varias palabras de terminología médica, no os preocupéis, al final de cada capítulo os añadiré los significados de cada una ^^ y arreglado.  
Deciros que POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, comentéis, porque este hecho es básico e importante para seguir una historia (y generalmente dan ganas de abandonarla si nadie dice nada xD) por eso os pido por favor dedicar un segundito de nada a comentar. Respondo absolutamente todas las reviews que dejéis en la historia (concretamente, las respondo en el siguiente capítulo al final de este, os menciono a cada uno por vuestro nombre).

Espero que la disfrutéis! ^^

* * *

Los rayos del sol incidían sobre sus ojos, provocándole un suave cosquilleo, de carácter cálido, estimulando sus párpados para abrirse.  
Poco a poco, abrió sus ojos con dificultad, al ser de un color tan claro, la intensidad de la luz le causaba una ligera molestia.  
Otro día nuevo comenzaba, y a pesar de que levantarse era una tarea difícil, era imposible hacerlo de mal humor…  
Sakura se espabiló suavemente, estirando su cuerpo con cuidado, se giró levemente hacia el lado contrario para toparse con el pecho de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.  
Sasuke yacía a su lado, con apariencia serena y tranquila, ya no estaba dormido, como siempre, él se despertaba antes que ella. Pero a pesar de hacerlo, nunca se levantaba de la cama hasta que ella no lo hiciera con él.  
Últimamente, cada vez era más habitual que el moreno se despertara mucho antes que ella, Sakura por norma general era madrugadora y no tardaba en ponerse en marcha, pero en las recientes semanas, eso había cambiado.  
Lo achacó al estrés del hospital, ser médico era una profesión muy dura, podría ser algo pasajero, nada importante.  
La pelirrosa sonrió al encontrar sus ojos con los de negra mirada, él por su parte, en cuanto comprobó que ella estaba despierta, tiró de su brazo para acercarla a él, y fundirse ambos en un tierno abrazo.  
-Buenos días, bella durmiente –saludó el Uchiha-. Cada vez te cuesta más levantarte.  
-Buenos días –respondió frotando su cara contra su pecho-. Tienes razón, me noto muy cansada, y eso que anoche me dormí pronto.  
-¿No deberías hacerte una analítica o algo? Quizás tengas anemia y por eso estás asi…  
-No te preocupes, estoy bien, necesito comer más y mejor.  
-¿Más? –se burló inocentemente el moreno-. Qué quieres, ¿que no quepamos en la cama?  
-¡Pero serás idiota! –bufó Sakura enfadada golpeando a su novio sin ejercer mucha fuerza.

La mayoría de los días eran así, con escenas tiernas de buena mañana, un tranquilo desayuno en pareja, y luego, Sasuke llevaba a su novia al hospital en coche, para luego él dirigirse a su trabajo en la empresa.  
Dado a sus dos trabajos, ambos juntaban una buena cantidad de dinero para vivir, no es que se pudiera decir que eran millonarios, o que pudieran darse al derroche, pero si vivían a un buen nivel, algo suficiente para cualquier pareja.  
Mientras Sasuke preparaba el desayuno, Sakura procedía a ducharse pensando en lo afortunada que era de tener a alguien así con ella, era sin duda el aspecto en el que más le sonreía la vida, aparte de su carrera.  
Estos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando de pronto, notó algo en su mano. Tras aclarar su cabello rosado de champú, algo se había quedado enredado entre sus dedos, retiró la mano y se apartó un poco de agua de los ojos para mirar con más detenimiento: un mechón de pelo, bastante abundante yacía ahí.  
"Qué extraño…" pensó intentando no darle importancia "si no me he dado ningún tirón y no me ha hecho daño…"  
Como médico, era francamente normal y bastante común buscar causas severas a dolencias cotidianas, producto de su amplio conocimiento, pero lo descartó en seguida, si últimamente estaba cansada, le costaba levantarse y se agotaba con facilidad, lo más probable es que fuese una ligera anemia por carencia de hierro. Sí, eso era. Nada más y nada menos, y la anemia produce caída capilar en algunos casos.  
Asunto zanjado.  
Terminó de ducharse, vestirse y arreglarse, para cuando llegó a la cocina, Sasuke había organizado un desayuno digno de película. Leía el periódico tomando una taza de café negro, amarga al dolor, pero que sin embargo él adoraba.  
Volvió a sonreír como una boba, era todo un príncipe.  
-Si quieres imitar al típico marido de una película americana, debo decirte que ese no es mi estilo –bromeó la joven.  
-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que esto me hacía más sexy.  
-No abuses, Sasuke. Tu simple aspecto ya es suficiente para seducir.  
-Contigo me basta con una sonrisa y una mirada –le guiñó el ojo como para afianzar su teoría, hecho que provocó que la pelirrosa se sonrojara.

Entre broma y broma, Sakura no cayó en un hecho muy simple: apenas tenía hambre. Lo intentó con varios platos de los que allí había, pero ni siquiera le entraba el beber un vaso de zumo o tomar una simple taza de café.  
Sasuke se extrañó a su vez, generalmente, Sakura era de muy buen comer, y más teniendo en cuenta la energía que necesitaba en el hospital…  
-¿No comes nada?  
-No tengo mucha hambre…  
-Eso da igual, Sakura, debes comer, no llegarás a media mañana con las consultas si no comes algo.  
-Lo intento pero…  
-Pero nada – interrumpió él- toma un poco de fruta por lo menos.  
Era un poco irritante ese modo "padre" que el Uchiha despertaba a veces con ella, por el simple hecho de que Sakura no necesitaba esa función, podía cuidar de sí misma, y porque el hecho de no querer desayunar en ese momento no era el fin del mundo, probablemente le entraría hambre allí y podría ir a la cafetería del hospital a media mañana.  
-No tengo hambre, Sasuke –volvió a afirmar.  
-Por favor, revísate o algo, me estás preocupando.  
-¡No pongas el grito en el cielo tampoco! –rio ella procurando quitarle importancia, aunque sabía que era inútil, cuando su novio se obcecaba en algo, era imposible hacerle cambiar de idea.  
-Bueno, por hoy pase… pero espero que mañana comas algo antes de salir.  
-Sí… tranquilo…  
Tras esta mínimamente tensa charla, la pareja se preparó para iniciar su rutina. Una vez en el coche, escuchaban uno de los CDs de música con canciones escogidas por los dos, y Sakura canturreaba en voz baja la canción predilecta sin duda alguna para la pareja: Stand by me, de Ben E. King.  
Sasuke a pesar de no mostrar mucho entusiasmo, siendo tan frío en apariencia como era él, en su interior sonreía abiertamente.  
No le gustaban los sentimentalismos, o exteriorizarlos, más bien, pero a veces no hacía falta decir ciertas cosas. Sakura sabía que siguiendo los famosos clichés de las parejas, esa sin duda era "su" canción como pareja. Algo que tenía mucho significado y que les unía en los momentos complicados.  
-Hoy si sales antes, avísame –interrumpió Sasuke el silencio del coche.  
-¡Claro! Te lo diré en cuanto me digan qué tal está la planilla de hoy.  
-Y podemos cenar fuera si te apetece –propuso con una leve sonrisa, aunque breve.  
-Esa duda me ofende –aseguró la joven reclinándose en el asiento del vehículo-. ¿Cuándo no he querido yo cenar contigo fuera?  
-Pues entonces… -el Uchiha aprovechó la pausa de un semáforo para aproximarse a ella, dejando un suave beso en sus labios- más te vale tener hambre.

La Haruno sonrió como una boba, si era ese su deseo, por Sasuke Uchiha, tendría todo el hambre del mundo.  
Por fin, llegaron al hospital y la joven bajó del coche, se despidió con otro gran beso de su querido novio, y se encaminó a salvar todas las vidas que pudiera en esa mañana.  
En los vestuarios, se encontró con su compañera de trabajo Tsunade, la hematóloga más famosa del país, sin duda, su talento e inteligencia en los casos clínicos era absolutamente maravillosa.  
-Buenos días –saludo la mujer rubia al ver pasar a Sakura.  
-¡Buenísimos días! –saludó sonriente a su vez.  
-Vaya, vaya… ¿Has tenido una buena noche? –preguntó poniendo un aire pervertido en su cara, señal de que preguntaba por ciertos sucesos nocturnos.  
-Muy buena –Sakura abrió su taquilla, sintiéndose en la cima de la felicidad, sacó su uniforme y procedió a desnudarse.  
-No hace falta que des envidia a las demás sobre cómo tú te beneficias de tener contigo a un bombón como el menor de los Uchiha –reía terminando de vestirse-. Además, para mí es muy niño.  
-Porque eres más vieja –provocó la joven guiñándole el ojo y sacándole la lengua, sin duda alguna, el ambiente laboral del hospital era inmejorable.  
-Entre otras cosas –meneó la cabeza siguiéndole la broma-. Oye, hoy tienes el día tranquilo, te han puesto en el gabinete familiar, así que te espera un largo día pasando consulta a muchísimas madres con niños resfriados que no dejan de llorar.  
-Qué interesaaaaante… no se me ocurre algo mejor para empezar la mañana.  
-Lo sé, pero a todos nos toca rotar por ahí, no queda más remedio –cuando la joven se quedó en sujetador, Tsunade apreció algo extraño-. ¿Mm? ¿Qué tienes ahí?  
-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

En la espalda de Sakura, a mitad de ella, un gran hematoma se vislumbraba, era bastante reciente, puesto que su tonalidad era entre rojiza y violácea, cuando Sakura lo apreció en el espejo del vestuario, frunció el ceño sin entender nada. ¿Cómo se había hecho eso?  
-No lo entiendo, no me he dado ningún golpe que yo recuerde.  
-Déjame echarle un vistazo… -Tsunade se colocó sus gafas y lo palpó con ligeros toques- ¿te duele?  
-¡Au! Un poco sí… aunque diría que duele menos para lo que es.  
-A lo mejor te golpeaste durmiendo, o no lo recuerdas, esas cosas pasan. Te echaré una crema antiinflamatoria.  
-Gracias… -Sakura continuaba mirando su espalda, sin entender nada de aquello… ¿Por qué le había salido algo así?

Mientras Tsunade le masajeaba con cuidado la zona aplicándole la crema, en la mente de Sakura se empezaba a reunir un patrón, pero no le veía tampoco gran importancia: la caída del mechón de pelo, cansancio, dormía cada vez más horas, no tenía hambre, y ahora ese gran hematoma… Quizás se estuviera obcecando en algo simple y preocupándose en exceso.  
El mundo de la medicina es indudablemente extraño, pero para los que deciden practicarlo, muchas veces es posible que tanto conocimiento resulte contraproducente, un dolor de cabeza lleva a pensar automáticamente en derrames, tumores, otro tipo de problemas, un dolor articular siempre lleva a concluir que se tiene una rotura, un esguince… y así con todo.  
Por eso mismo, Sakura se autoconvenció de que aquello no era nada, anemia y ya estaba, varios factores que parecían concluir en algo, pero que no era grave, ni mucho menos.  
Terminó de colocarse el pijama hospitalario y olvidó por completo ese hecho, se sentía bien, casi bien. Con eso era suficiente.

La mañana transcurrió bastante tranquila para Sasuke, tuvo un par de reuniones no muy estresantes, y un par de cierre de contratos que le pusieron de buen humor. Desde la muerte de sus padres hacía años, él y su hermano mayor se habían ocupado de la empresa familiar, llevándola a muy buen puerto.  
Aunque las discusiones pudieran ser muchas, sin duda alguna, trabajar con Itachi era genial, la complicidad entre hermanos era una fuerza poderosa que los convertía en el mejor equipo posible.  
A mitad de la mañana, Sasuke cogió su teléfono móvil para llamar brevemente a Sakura y preocuparse por si había comido.  
Sakura no tardó en cogerle el teléfono.  
-¿Sí?  
-Soy yo, ¿qué tal tu mañana?  
-Estoy pasando consulta, sólo me vienen bebés llorones con un resfriado sin importancia, acompañados de madres que creen que se van a morir, ¿te lo puedes creer?  
-Creo que ese trabajo no es para mí…  
-No, tú habrías echado tu mirada asesina y un "si no quiere que su hijo muera de verdad, cállese señora".  
-¿Debería preocuparme por el hecho de que tengas esa visión de mí? –inquirió el moreno con una sonrisa sensual mientras se deleitaba escuchando las carcajadas de Sakura al otro lado de la línea.  
-Forma parte de tu encanto, no lo veas mal.  
-Está bien… oye, son las doce y media, ¿has desayunado?  
-No, aún no, iré ahora con Tsunade y Shizune en cuanto entre el último paciente que tengo programado para esta hora.  
-Eso espero, si no quieres que vaya a obligarte desayunar –amenazó Sasuke.  
-Sííí, papá, desayuno en cinco minutos.  
-Así me gusta, luego te veo –finalizó la llamada.  
-Qué seco eres, a veces me pregunto si tienes sentimientos.

Itachi alzó la vista de su ordenador para mirar burlonamente a su hermano pequeño, Sasuke frunció el ceño hastiado simplemente por ese comentario sin malicia.  
-Déjame en paz, y métete en tus asuntos.  
-Si no quieres que te oiga… ¿Para qué llamas estando yo delante? –se rio el mayor a carcajadas.  
-Te ignoro hasta tal punto que me olvido de que existes…  
-Sakura tiene ganado el cielo contigo, eso está claro –siguió pinchando Itachi.  
-Tu novia también lo tien… ¡Ah, espera! Que no tienes novia.  
A pesar de decirse ese tipo de cosas, era evidente que formaba parte de su manera particular de demostrarse afecto.  
Tras bromear un rato más, cada uno volvió a su tarea, mientras Sasuke seguía pensando de tanto en tanto en la salud de Sakura…

-¿Cómo puede ser que no tengas hambre? ¡No hemos parado en toda la mañana!  
Sakura estaba sentada frente a un café y un par de tostadas sin sentir ningún deseo para ingerirlas, algo en ella le quitaba el hambre, no quería comer absolutamente nada, es más, en esos momentos, la idea de tener que comer le hacía sentirse peor.  
-No lo sé…  
-No lo entiendo, no hemos parado en toda la mañana, y aunque hayas estado tranquila pasando consulta, deberías tener hambre –apuntó Shizune.  
-¿Va todo bien? –Tsunade se mostró preocupada.  
-¡Sí, sí! Todo va bien, es sólo que hoy me he levantado sin hambre. Ya se me pasará.  
-Por lo menos bébete el café, Sakura, te va a dar un bajón de azúcar a este paso y te vas a marear.  
-Tenéis razón, debo intentar comer algo.  
La pelirroja mordió trocitos pequeños de tostada, intentando no sentir asco al tragárselo, ya que comer a disgusto era una causa muy fácil para dar paso al vómito.  
Afortunadamente, poco a poco pudo ir desayunando, algo que le alivió internamente.  
"Estás comiendo, ¿ves? Todo está bien, sólo tenías el estómago cerrado".  
Mientras charlaba más animada con sus compañeras de trabajo, otro hecho curioso interrumpió la alegría momentánea, un caliente goteo de su cuerpo salió hacia el exterior, terminando en su mano.  
La joven se miró, eran gotas de sangre, llevó sus dedos a la nariz, desde donde notaba que salía el caliente líquido rojizo.  
-Vaya día llevas más accidentado –Tsunade le alcanzó rápidamente varios pañuelos de papel para que la joven se limpiara.  
-No lo entiendo, así, tan de pronto.  
-Es el tiempo –asintió Shizune para calmar los ánimos-. Acabamos de entrar en la primavera, ya sabéis, el ambiente se vuelve más seco, hace más calor, los capilares de la nariz sufren varios cambios de temperatura y se rompen con facilidad, es sólo una hemorragia puntual, si vierais la de veces que le sangra la nariz a mi sobrina…  
-Desde luego –sonrió Tsunade- el ambiente seco las provoca mucho.  
Pero para Sakura, no era una explicación tan simple, sobre todo cuando algún minuto después de apretarse el tabique para crear un coágulo, la sangre seguía brotando hacia el exterior.  
No era normal que tardase tanto en cortarse una hemorragia tan simple.  
Ese hecho ya empezaba a preocuparle… Quizás algo no terminaba de ir bien.  
-Sakura, no, quita esa cara. Estás bien. Es normal que te angusties pensando en diagnósticos peores, pero esto es sólo un hecho puntual, ¿de acuerdo?  
-Eso intento pensar, pero llevo un día un poco raro, ya sabes, empiezas a darle vueltas a la cabeza y terminas pensando cosas catastróficas –concretó la pelirrosa terminando por fin de limpiar los restos de sangre, ahora que la hemorragia había cesado.  
-Ese sin duda alguna, es el mayor mal de los médicos –concluyó Tsunade riéndose.

"El mal de los médicos…" pensaba Sakura, ciertamente, razón no le faltaba. Pero una pequeña alarma se despertó en su interior, ¿y si tenía que revisarse por si acaso? Una analítica no costaba y daba mucha información.  
Si ese día continuaba siendo extraño, al día siguiente le pediría a Tsunade un estudio hematológico completo.  
Al menos, para quedarse tranquila.

La hora de salida por fin llegó, y Sakura lo agradeció, el estar rodeada de casos clínicos, diagnósticos y demás no contribuían para su relajación, por lo que no podía pensar más positivamente.  
Cuando Sasuke llegó a buscarla en coche, Sakura no quería que este supiera que se encontraba nerviosa por simplemente esa sensación extraña, por lo que cambió su expresión radicalmente, lanzándose a sus brazos para saludarlo.  
Una vez en el restaurante, Sasuke relataba su día en la empresa y Sakura escuchaba con atención, intentando cenar semi obligada, puesto que todavía no sentía muchos deseos de comer.  
-Así que Itachi y yo haremos negociaciones con la otra empresa un tiempo, hasta terminar del todo la fusión y trabajar como una sola.  
-Es estupendo, así seguro que convertís la empresa en algo mucho más fuerte –felicitó la joven.  
-Desde luego, estamos contentos con ese contrato… Sakura…  
-¿Si?  
-Sigues sin tener hambre, ¿verdad?  
-No digas eso… es…  
-Tengo razón. Es tu plato preferido, generalmente me cuesta acabar a la par que tu, siempre lo comes muy rápido.  
-Le estás dando mucha importancia a eso.  
-No, le doy la que debo darle –el tono del moreno se volvió más estricto-. Y no sólo eso…  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Tienes las ojeras más marcadas que nunca, estás muy cansada, te cuesta comer… son cosas que lógicamente, sí, me deben preocupar.  
-Sasuke, por Dios, son cosas que le pasan a cualquiera… -suspiró algo sofocada.  
No sabía en qué momento, pero estaba sintiéndose asfixiada, a pesar de que la temperatura del restaurante era óptima, ella experimentaba un calor terrible.  
Comenzó a abanicarse con la mano, intentando seguir la conversación de su novio, pero sus palabras cada vez cobraban menos importancia, sus sudores crecían, llevándola a una situación de sofoco extrema.  
-Sakura… ¿Estás bien? –preguntó realmente preocupado.  
-Tengo sofocos, serán mis hormonas que andan revolucionadas.  
-Quítate la chaqueta, te pediré más agua.  
-Sí, gracias, es una buena idea…  
En cuanto la joven se desprendió de su chaqueta, la expresión del Uchiha cambió radicalmente, otro hematoma muy, muy reciente, decoraba su brazo. Cuando Sakura lo vio, ésta vez sí que palideció, no se había dado ningún golpe ahí, y de eso, sí que estaba completamente segura.  
Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sasuke le sujetó el brazo, mirándola directamente a los ojos.  
-¿¡Cómo te has hecho esto!?  
-¡No lo sé! Me he quedado igual de sorprendida que tú…  
-Sakura, esto no es normal, deberíamos ir a urgencias ahora mismo.  
-¿Por un moratón en el brazo? ¡No! No podemos colapsar las urgencias por algo así.  
-¿Algo así? ¡Tienes sofocos asfixiantes, estas agotada, no comes y encima pasa eso! ¡Es para ir a urgencias!  
A pesar de querer negarse por no sucumbir al miedo, su novio tenía razón, debía investigar sobre lo ocurrido.  
-Está bien… vamos al hospital…

Pagaron la cuenta y corrieron al coche, Sasuke tenía la expresión más preocupada que Sakura había visto en toda su vida, no era algo grave, pero sí que era extraño…  
En el aparcamiento de urgencias, antes de bajarse del coche, el moreno hizo un aporte de última hora.  
-Escúchame… no quería ponerme así contigo antes… es sólo que me preocupas… me aterraría que pudiera pasarte lo más mínimo…  
-No me pasará nada… ¿Vale? Seguro que hay una explicación a esto.  
-Eso espero… porque te quiero… Más que a nada en este mundo, y sí, te lo digo pocas veces, mi carácter es una mierda, es odioso y ni siquiera soy expresivo. Pero te quiero, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Ante esa desesperada frase, la joven correspondió con un cálido beso, ambos labios se devoraron momentáneamente, disfrutando la calidez el uno del otro. Al separarse segundos después, la pelirrosa sonreía con los ojos brillantes.  
-Sé que me quieres, sabes que te quiero. Es suficiente, no necesito que me lo digas todo el rato. No eres ese tipo de persona. Saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

Y con este impulso de valentía infundado, del cual no estaba muy segura, Sakura salió del coche junto a su amado, el cual apretaba su mano más fuerte que nunca.  
Juntos atravesaron la puerta de urgencias con el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

"Por favor… que no sea nada" pensaban ambos en su interior. 

* * *

**Terminología sanitaria:**

- **Hematología** : es la rama de la medicina que se encarga al estudio de la sangre, de las células que la componen y de los órganos implicados con estas células, al ser Tsunade hematóloga, es la especialista de esta rama de la medicina ^^

Bueno, ha sido un empiece un poco duro, ¿verdad?  
Me encanta que Sasuke, aunque sea callado para estas cosas, sea tan intenso con sus sentimientos, ya sabéis lo que se suele decir, las personas que en apariencia son frías, luego aman intensamente.  
Espero que comentéis mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ^^


End file.
